


You Spin Me Round

by superfundsite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: ??? kinda towards the end, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Rarest of pairs, dont try this at home kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfundsite/pseuds/superfundsite
Summary: Burgh meets a cute guy in the sewers. Burgh needs to stop meeting all his boyfriends like this.





	You Spin Me Round

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by someone who has seen like, 20 episodes of an actual pokemon anime, doesn't know how to have the accent e on their keyboard, hasn't finished black 2, and just really likes colress and burgh.  
> some lil things:  
> \- i named colress' klinklang after trying to think of a name for it. i settled on kernel, which can mean the "central part of something", additionally the "most basic level" of a computer's operating system.  
> -i mostly hc colress as being from mistralton bc of the proximity to chargestone cave, and as a young trainer he caught his klink and then evolved his magnezone there. burgh simply bc its like, an artsy town, and stuff.   
> \- they're both trans and gay they know how it be...  
> its 3am when im posting this so i could be missing some details and whatnot  
> no proofreading ! we die like men  
> enjoyyyy

Burgh wasn’t expecting to see someone else down here, this deep in the sewers.

But he runs into him, anyways.

It’s a man in a pristine white lab coat, with blonde hair a swooping blue curl almost wrapping all the way around his head. Honey gold eyes glint behind his glasses, and as he turns to face Burgh, his earrings shaped like gears clink and clang in the otherwise silent sewer.

They almost circle each other as they try to gauge whether or not one is a danger to the other: Burgh is on edge already, and this stranger, though calm, seems to be warier than most.

The man in the lab coat has an aloof air to him, yet his personality is strangely warm and cheerful when he greets Burgh.

“Hello, stranger. I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“Castelia City is big. It’d be hard to meet anyone here.”

“I recognize you, however. Gym leader Burgh. You train with bug types, if I am not mistaken…?”

“Yes, I do. And you are…?”

The lab coat man laughs. His voice is somewhat deeper than expected, but his laugh is light and silvery. “My name is Colress. I am conducting research to understand the full extent of a pokemon’s power.”

Burgh nods. “Most are.”

“My contemporaries grow too lazy in their studies. I prefer field research.”

“So you came to the sewers to see how hard a Rattata can bite you?”

Colress laughs again. “No, no. I’m afraid not. I simply got turned around, on the way to the path that was exposed here recently. It piqued my interest.”

“It gets confusing down here. I have spent many hours in deep thought here…. Say, you aren’t from Castelia City proper, are you?”

“No. Mistralton.”

“Ahh… I’m from Nacrene myself.”

“I used to live in Nacrene, for a while. When I was a student.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“I suppose so.” Colress tilts his head. “Say, Gym Leader Burgh, what is your opinion on unlocking a pokemon’s full potential?”

That question catches Burgh off guard.

“Ah… well, isn’t that what we all strive towards? Every trainer wants to see their pokemon be the most powerful, in battle or not.” He hums thoughtfully. “No matter how powerful you get though, it never seems like it can be enough.”

Colress smiles. “Yes, you’re one of the third gyms most trainers face on the way to the league, correct?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean my pokemon are weak. I had to retire my Scolipede from battles with rookies, it only comes out for people challenging me in the second leg of their race.” He smiles as he thinks of his megapede pokemon, and nods. “It’s a good boy. But since we’ve only had a few challengers coming through that are that far ahead in their badge collecting, it hasn’t seen as much action as usual.”

Colress is quiet. “Say, would you like a battle?”

“A battle?”

“Yes, just your Scolipede and one of mine. Loser gets to do a favor for the other. Like point them in the right direction to the Relic Passage.” Colress smiles, and takes out a pokeball.

Burgh laughs. “Forget your wallet at home?”

“In a way.”

“I accept these conditions.”

Colress grins. “Great. Show me your pokemon at its max!” He throws his pokeball with an eagerness Burgh only sees in the youngest of trainers at his gym. “Kernel, go!”

Klinklang appears in a ray of light, chirping and clicking as its gears turn against one another. It floats gracefully, to one side and another like a runner getting ready for a sprint.

Burgh tosses his Scolipede’s luxury ball with a practiced ease, and the huge pokemon lands on the ground with a spatter of dust and a loud thunk. It roars loudly, yellow eyes fluorescing in the dim of the sewer.

“I’ll let you have the privilege of first move, Mister Colress!”

“No, I insist upon you, Leader Burgh!” Colress yells over the noise of his Klinklang.

Burgh sighs. “Very well. Goliath, use Agility!”

Goliath’s legs skitter and scatter as its form blurs with speed, and the Klinklang clicks as if confused, before Colress gives it an order.

“Kernel, use Shift Gear!”

Colress mentally takes notes as Kernel’s gears spark and whirr loudly. Burgh was setting up his Scolipede with a speed raising move despite it having an advantage already, was he overcompensating just in case, or….?  
“Goliath, hit ‘em with that Rock Climb!”

Colress is broken out of his thoughts. Oh.

Klinklang would have dodged it, if by a hair, if Colress had been paying attention. Instead, it gets flattened head on by the Scolipede, whose horns scrape at its surface despite the fourth gear trying its best to push it away. A more than generous weight advantage lets it toss Kernel clear across the room, and it sparks as it hits the brick wall.

It shakily drifts back into battle.

Colress is impressed- his Klinklang rarely gets so shaken up-

Then he remembers Rock Climb’s second effect.

Could Kernel still pull off a move?

No time to worry.

“Kernel, snap out of it and use Shift Gear again!”

Kernel pulls through, thankfully, and its gears spin even more quickly.

“Goliath, Agility!”

The Scolipede is darting side to side now, and the dust and dirt it kicks up is almost like a Sandstorm of its own.

But Kernel is ready to hit it with all it has, and Colress is feeling secure in his victory.

“Kernel, Gear Grind now!”

Kernel darts to Goliath, but as its about to start its attack, the Scolipede headbutts it away, and in the ensuing confusion, its gears turn in the same direction, then the opposite, then it shocks itself.

Damn it all, Colress is ready to call this one a loss. Kernel chirps sadly, and Goliath, the overgrown bug, hits it again with another Rock Climb before it could recover.

Colress feels his cheeks burn with a mixture of embarrassment at how boldly he asked for the battle, and shame how spectacularly he lost.

“Kernel, return,” he whispers, and the gear pokemon clicks slowly as its absorbed back into the ball before it closes with a steady click.

Burgh huffs, cheeks flushed for another reason. He hasn’t had such a satisfying win in a long time, and he isn’t sure why. He feels quite bold, and reckless suddenly. The battle too, made most of the tension drain from his shoulders, and now it’s left him with a squishy, warm feeling deep inside.

His voice quivers with excitement as he calls back Goliath.

Colress looks at him with those same honey eyes as Burgh approaches him.

“Hah, I guess I lost. So… that favor… want to take a raincheck, or-”

“I’ll use it now.” Burgh blurts out. “I will use it, right, now.” He approaches Colress and backs him up against the wall.

They’re both around the same height, but the intensity in those eyes makes Colress feel like he’s a Wurmple under the gym leader’s watchful gaze.

“So… what will it be, huh?”

Burgh grins.

“I want a kiss, Mister Colress.”

Colress almost screams.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me!” Burgh goes from menacing to straight up childish. He smiles. “A kiss, if you please. You’re awfully handsome….”

Colress’ mouth almost gapes in disbelief. He clears his throat.

“Well, thank you, but… really.”

“Yes, really.” Burgh crosses his arms. He takes in Colress as he backs away from him, if only to make him feel less threatened.

The man is quite handsome in his features, albeit unconventionally. His face is a bit sharp, his lips thin and his face a bit scarred here and there. Tiny burns, probably from training with a Klinklang, which were virtually sparks waiting to fly and catch anything aflame, even human skin.

His body too, is something Burgh can appreciate. He’d give anything to paint him in the nude, truth be told. He’s curvy in all the right places, the black latex outfit he’s wearing only accentuates it as it clings to his skin, and the blue accents on his top only make Burgh’s gaze travel downwards to his legs, which are even more perfect than he would’ve thought.

Burgh sighs in delight.

“Well, what’ll it be?”

Colress makes a noise. “You… alright. Just one kiss.”

“Deal!”

They shuffle in close to each other, and their noses brush. Then, Colress kisses him.

Burgh’s lips are warm and his face smells like honey and sunshine and silk webs. Also, paint thinner.

It’s nice, his skin is smooth unlike Colress’, who is peeling from the cold on the frigate.

Burgh almost laughs when Colress grabs onto his scarf like a lifeline.  

The kiss deepens, as Colress gets more into it, now pushing against Burgh a bit more intensely.

Burgh is all for it, and before long, Colress is humping his thigh with a passion. Not one to keep an audience wanting, Burgh responds by shifting his leg ever so slightly. The slick latex makes the motions easy, but Burgh likes the friction and feedback by cloth on cloth. Colress doesn’t seem to mind, gasping into the kiss now.

Burgh’s eyes widen when they separate.

“Woah.”

“Oh- oh my. I-”

“You’re really repressed, aren’t you?” He feels how hot Colress is against his thigh and can only imagine the state of the man’s arousal.

“Yes.” That’s the truth, the frigate was the most anti-horny place Colress could think about. Despite all the grunts after a piece of his ass, he rarely if ever got propositioned, and was often too busy to follow through on the ones he did accept. “Listen, if you are free. Midnight. I… I’ll be by the sewer entrance. And we can. Do something.”

Burgh laughs loudly.

“Of course, I know how it gets.”

Colress laughs shyly. “I… thanks, actually. For making that wager. I’m glad I lost now.” And glad you’re so strange as to ask me for that, he adds in his mind.

Burgh shrugs. “No problem. Happy to help?”

They laugh a bit more together, and as the sun sets on Castelia City, two people have just had a perfectly normal battle, with a perfectly normal prize obtained.


End file.
